The Global Data Synchronization Network (“GDSN”®) is an internet-based, interconnected network of interoperable data pools. (“GDSN”® is a registered trademark of GS1, Inc. a Belgian non-profit corporation.) The “GDSN”® network includes a global registry known as the “GS1 Global Registry” (“GS1”® and “GS1 Global Registry”® are also registered trademarks of GS1, Inc.). The “GS1”® registry allows companies to exchange standardized and synchronized product data with their trading partners using a standardized product classification system. By standardizing the classification and exchange of product data, the “GDSN”® network allows business partners to have consistent product data in their systems at the same time. Standardization of product data also assures that the data exchanged between trading partners is accurate.
Third-party hierarchical data pools are used to organize the data before submitting the data to the registry. In practice, the data pools are organized taxonomically—related products and their attributes are logically organized within the taxonomy (using super-type/sub-type relationships) to ease locating and evaluating products of interest. In short, each product has a corresponding position within the taxonomy, and each product is associated with a host of product attributes. For example, refrigerators as a general class of goods would be located in the taxonomy under “kitchen appliances,” or “major appliances,” or some other logical heading. The corresponding attributes for any given refrigerator are many, for example: external size, internal size, color, external design (e.g., freezer on top, freezer on bottom, or side-by-side), internal design (number of drawers, shelves, etc.), available options (ice-maker, water dispenser), etc. While very simple products may require only a relatively small number of associated attributes to be described accurately, completely, and unambiguously within the data pool, more complicated products (such as power tools, appliances, vehicles, etc.) require literally hundreds of attributes to be specified in order to identify each unique product unambiguously (and also to comply with the various promulgated standards).
Thus it is that very nearly every company in the world has its own database filled with data about the products they make, or sell, or buy. That is, most companies have reams of product attribute data. In practical terms, these databases function like electronic catalogs. Customers can electronically query the databases to place orders, to manage vendors, to budget future inventories, etc. But as a general proposition, the data is not organized in any systematic fashion across companies. Each company organizes its own data in its own way. The “GDSN”® network framework is an attempt to standardize how those reams of data are organized and communicated so that companies can do business with each other more easily. Typically, difficulties arise when one company needs to change information in its database, or to add a new product to its database, or needs to modify the taxonomic definitions within the database. For example, in 1990, the taxonomic entries for telephone equipment would not have included nodes or product attributes for items such wireless texting devices and combination camera/cell phones—items that did not exist in 1990, but are now ubiquitous.
In practice, the “GDSN”® network connects trading partners to a registry via a network of interoperable GDSN-certified data pools. Within the “GDSN”® network, trade items are identified using a unique combination of the GS1 Identification Keys called Global Trade Item Numbers (GTIN) and Global Location Numbers (GLN). There are five general steps that allow trading partners to synchronize product, location and price data with each other, see FIG. 1, where the reference numerals refer to the following steps:
1. Load Data: The seller registers product data and company information in its data pool.
2. Register Data: A small subset of this data is sent to the GS1 Global Registry.
3. Request Subscription: The buyer, through its own data pool, subscribes to receive a seller's information.
4. Publish Data: The seller's data pool publishes the requested information to the buyer's data pool.
5. Confirm & Inform: The buyer sends a confirmation to the seller via each company's data pool, which informs the supplier of the action taken by the retailer using the information.
The most laborious step in the process, for both Suppliers/Sellers and Retailer/Buyers is loading their data into the data pools in a format that is acceptable to the Global Registry. In short, to populate the Source Data Pool and the Recipient Data Pool with accurate product data requires a vast amount of human manpower. For each new item, or new version of an old item, a meticulous, accurate, and complete list of product attributes must be entered into the data pool. The product itself must also be matched to the proper node in the taxonomy. Currently, this data entry is done entirely by hand, product-by-product, model-by-model, version-by-version, for each and every unique product defined within the data pools. This is a monumental effort that requires constant diligence and effort because products defined within the data pools are constantly changing. Likewise, the product itself must be entered at a proper node within the taxonomy.
Thus, there exists a long-felt and unmet need to automate and speed the process of defining product attributes, entering the product attributes into a data pool, and properly locating a product within a taxonomy in a product data pool.